


Reservations

by Isabeau_Gower



Series: Hotel [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-05
Updated: 2005-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've ever had to travel for business, or pleasure, and had the hotel fall far short of your dreams and expectations, you'll understand Youji's feelings.  The first story in what eventually became known as the Hotel Series, this little drabble plus was inspired by a good friend, maclynn, and is where all the cracky fun began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss and its characters are the property of Takehito Koyasu. No infringement of those rights is intended and I derive no profit from this work of fanfiction.

*crash*

The sound of breaking wood echoed through the apartment followed by a streak of barely muted cursing and the door to the apartment flying open. “What the hell is going on up there?” Aya demanded to know. “I heard that all the way down in the shop.”

“Umm, we just told Youji-kun about the hotel.” Omi replied meekly from his spot, curled up on the sofa.

“The hotel,” Aya repeated, confusion in his voice, “What about it?”

“Well, because of his cover story, Kritiker booked him into an older place...it isn't very nice and it certainly doesn’t have high speed internet.” Omi answered.

“Fine, so he phones in his report instead of using the computer. I don’t see how that is worth throwing a tantrum over.” Aya snorted.

Omi ducked his head and looked over at Ken who answered for him. “He’s cheesed off because he not only won’t have you all week, but he also can’t download any porn, the slut.”

From the floor above, Youji’s voice echoed down the stairwell and into the living room, “AAARRRGGGHHH!”


End file.
